The present invention relates generally to card storage and viewing equipment, and specifically concerns a device for storing index or file cards. The device of the present invention has the general appearance of ordinary devices for storing index or file cards when it is closed. Such devices are well known in the prior art and ordinarily consist of a box-shaped container having an open top and a lid hingeably connected to the container to close the top. The cards are inserted into the container so that the top of the cards can be seen when the lid is opened. This design has several distinct disadvantages. It is difficult to view more than the upper portion of each card. Additionally, there is no room to insert one's fingers for the purpose of flipping through the cards or to remove an individual card from the box. The arrangement is particularly cumbersome when the box is full or nearly so.
A container which elevates a stack of index cards for display purposes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,918, which issued to G. Soulakis and C. Mandala on May 30, 1978. The device of that patent comprises a carrier which fits into a box containing the cards and on which the cards rest. When the lid of the box is opened, the carrier is lifted up and back towards the rear of the box. At the same time, a plate which is hingedly connected to the carrier and fixedly connected to the front of the box moves from its upright position to an angular position with respect to the carrier. When the lid is fully opened, the carrier is at an angle with respect to the horizontal--its rear end being higher than its front end. In this position, the plate serves as a stop against which the cards may rest when they are flipped forward. However, this device is somewhat cumbersome and relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture as compared to many of the prior art card storage devices.
The device of the present invention obviates the disadvantages of the prior art, and particularly the disadvantages of the device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,918.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a card file which allows the cards to be easily viewed while being retained within the device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a card file which allows an individual card to be easily removed from and then reinserted into the device.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a card file which is lightweight and easy to assemble.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a card file which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture as compared with similar devices found in the prior art.
An illustrative embodiment demonstrating objects and features of the present invention includes a box-shaped container of unique construction. One wall of the device is pivotally mounted to the compartment in which the cards are contained. In addition, a cover is hingedly mounted to the compartment. The cover acts to restrict travel of the pivotally mounted wall when the cover is opened.
When the cover is in a closed position, the pivotally mounted wall stands upright and the device has the general appearance of ordinary devices for holding index cards, as have been described. When the cover is opened, the pivotally mounted wall falls back, permitting the cards to fan out. This allows easy access to and viewing of the cards, even when the compartment containing the cards is extremely full.